This study will address the questions regarding the epidemiology of Campylobacter pylori infection, prevalence of how the organism is acquired, how it is spread in the population, what subpopulations are at risk for acquiring the infection and to clarify its role in peptic ulcer disease. Future studies will be undertaken to evaluate various therapeutic modalities to eradicate the organism.